No Daughters Allowed!
by Genesis614
Summary: *This story takes place after 'The Last Olympian' and you need to kind of pretend 'The Lost Hero' doesn't exist.* In short: The Daughters of Artemis show up at Camp Halfblood as well as a 14-year-old demigod named Diana who has amnesia that tries to move in one Percy. Longer, better summary inside. Please read and review! Not finished!


**Author's Note: I just wrote the fanfiction. Not the Percy Jackson series. All credit for the characters and places and whatnot goes to Rick Riordin. Although I get ALL the credit for this plot of this story. The story takes place after 'The Last Olympian'. Pretend 'The Lost Hero' doesn't exist. It's about a standard summer at Camp Halfblood. Standard, that is, until the Daughters of Artemis show up. Artemis' loyal stag has been stolen and, until it's found, Camp Halfblood is being held responsible for it missing. Not only that, but there's a new girl at camp who's going after Percy. Because of her manipulative ways, only Annabeth and Clairesse can tell there's something wrong about her. One of these somethings being she's just toying with Percy. They'll have to look past their differences if they want to figure out what's up with this new girl. As if that weren't enough, the Daughters of Artemis are staying at Camp Halfblood until the stag is found. The Daughters ARE NOT welcome and civil war ensues. Will the Daughters and campers be able to look past their history and team up to find the stag or are both groups**** doomed?**

* * *

Percy

I was sitting in a wicker chair on the Big House porch sipping lemonade when I heard someone call my name.

"Percy!" They yelled.

I turned to see Annabeth Chase sprinting towards me at breakneck speed. At first I thought about meting her halfway, but decided against it. If she was mad at me for something all that running may cool her off before she reached me. By the time she did I had downed my glass of lemonade and was sitting in my chair with my hands politely folded. Annabeth, however, was leaning over on her haunches taking deep, raspy breaths. At first I felt bad for making her run all that way. Then suddenly I didn't. Minds can be so funny when they mess with how you feel.

When Annabeth finally spoke she had to take a breath between words. "Why. _huff_ Did. _huff_ You. _huff_ Make." And so on until she finally asked why I made her run all the way over.

I shrugged. "Cheap thrills?"

She glared at me, but underneath her scowl there was a small smile.

"Why did you run over here in the first place? A leisurely stroll wouldn't hurt you once in a great while."

Annabeth straightened up and slapped her hands on my shoulders so I would focus directly on her. This was hard considering I would have to ignore the tingling sensation that ran down my spine from her fingertips. "A female Halfblood just wandered into camp and she's suffering from amnesia." She informed me.

I drew back in alarm. "What?! Is she okay?! How much is she on?! Can she feel anything?! How did she manage to walk?! Isn't her whole body numb?! Will nectar or ambrosia help?! Should I get some?! Does Chiron know?!"

Her eyebrows drew together in momentary confusion. Then Annabeth closed her eyes and massaged her temples like she was getting a headache. It's funny; she does that a lot when she's around me.

"She's suffering from _amnesia_, Percy. You're thinking of _anesthesia_."_  
_

I blinked. "Oh."

"Amnesia means she can't remember anything."

A dull light bulb went off in my brain. "_Oooooh_!"

"Yes. Oh. Anyways, all she can remember is her first name and her age and we suspect she got tackled by one of Hades' monsters and hit her head mega hard and forgot everything and just... Oh, just come and meet her, will ya?"

"Um. Okay? What's her name?"

Annabeth grabbed my hand and carted me towards the camp entrance. "Her name is Diana," she answered, "she's fourteen."

"Is she pretty?" I asked (joking of course).

Annabeth turned and gave me a glare. She must have known I was joking, though, because it was only half as icy as her normal evil look.

To prove I was messing around I gave her hand a quick squeeze. She smiled and squeezed back.

* * *

Annabeth

I led Percy towards the strawberry fields where Grover and Diana were waiting. I almost regretted suggesting Percy show her around camp. Even though he was kidding when he asked, Diana was extremely pretty for a fourteen-year-old still going through puberty. But I didn't have enough time to show Diana around (my schedule was completely full) and Grover+Explaining Stuff=No, so he was out of the question. I would have had to ASK any other camper to show her around so since Percy would basically do what I asked of him, he would take the least amount of time to persuade to give her a tour. Not that I had exactly told him what he was doing, yet. But he's sort of a go-with-the-flow guy and I'm sure he wouldn't mind helping. Now that I know he was curious as to Diana's looks I'm not so sure I'm happy he won't mind.

Once we reached the fields I looked Diana over once more. She was tall and had long, chestnut brown hair that reached her slim waist. Her eyes were a bright blue and her skin was slightly tan, as if she spent most of her time in the sun. Her complexion was so clear I was pretty sure 'blemish' wasn't even in her vocabulary. Her smile was quirky and perky and showed her even, white teeth. Everything about her screamed 'natural' which was beyond annoying.

"Are you feeling feverish?" Percy asked as we approached.

I looked at him, puzzled. "Um. No. Why?"

"You're looking a little red."

I tried to calm myself down, knowing I was red because I was mad. Jealousy is kind of a big flaw of mine. By the time we reached Diana and Grover we could hear them discussing Grover's reed pipes.

"Can you play something for me?" Diana asked.

Grover's cheeks turned a little pink. "Uh, I guess so." He muttered.

_Oh, for pity's sake_. I think to myself.

"That's kind of a bad idea." Percy said.

Diana turned to him and giggled. "Oh is it, now?"

Percy averted his eyes and nodded. His own face took on a reddish tinge. "Grover isn't the most... Talented pipe player." He teased.

"Hey-y-y-y!" Grover bleated.

"Thanks for saving me, then." Diana said with a wink.

I felt my fingernails dig into my palms. Instead of getting in touch with my inner Ares kid and punching Diana, though, I wrapped my arm around Percy's waist. He did likewise with me. Diana's eyebrows rose.

"_Oooooh_, you two are a couple, aren't you?" She asked.

I nodded but Percy said nothing. Until I tightened my hold on his hip, that is. That got him to blurt "Yes!"

"Does that mean you'll both be showing me around camp?"

It took all my strength to merely shake my head _no_ and explain Percy would do all the showing and telling. Diana's eyes light up, making my hands curl again. Unfortunately I forgot one of those hands was still resting on Percy's hip, making him yell "OW!"

"Sorry!" I cried, removing my arm from his waist.

"I think scratching your boyfriend goes against some Unwritten Rule Of The Happy Couples." He joked.

Diana giggled again. It was so girly I wanted to kick something. Preferably her throat. Instead I opted to say good-bye to everyone, give Percy a quick peck on the cheek, and go. I didn't have enough time to seethe over Diana. I turned and walked away, trying hard not to stomp.

"Hey!" Percy called after me. I turned and saw Diana was suddenly stuck to his side. He uncomfortably nudged her off. "I'll see you at dinner?"

I smiled. Even though campers weren't supposed to, Chiron let me sit at the Poseidon table with Percy (and Tyson when he visited) since he was pretty much all alone. "Of course!" I added that he could always count on me. He sort of laughed but didn't tell me likewise. Figuring I was just being an over-obsessive girlfriend, I brushed it off and scurried away. As I did I heard a high-pitched giggle that made my skin crawl. She had been here fifteen minutes and already Diana had made a new enemy. Me.

* * *

Percy

"Your friend doesn't like me." Diana pouted once Annabeth was out of sight.

"I wonder why." I muttered under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Diana shrugged and flipped her long hair. I don't understand why girls do that. It looks like they're having a seizure. If their hair is so bothersome that they have to whip it all over the place why not just chop it off?

"So..." I began. "You have no recollection of your past?"

Diana nodded remorsefully. When she looked I saw her eyes were all watery.

"Whoa, um, don't cry. Please?"

She smiled and blinked the tears away to replace them with a brave smile. "Let's look around, shall we?"

I nodded and offered her my arm. She grinned and slipped her own through. Usually I reserved my arm for Annabeth, but this girl couldn't even remember her favorite color. A little friendliness towards her would go a long way. At least that's what my mom says. Actually those may not be her exact words. I'm usually not listening when she spouts her words of wisdom at me. So... Yeah. Don't quote me on the 'goes a long way' thing. I'm probably wrong. If Annabeth were here she'd say that happens a lot. Speaking of Annabeth, I needed to tell Chiron to take her off the welcoming committee. I could practically see smoke blowing out of her ears earlier. I'm not sure what exactly it was Diana did to make her so mad but it was something.

"Wait. Does Chiron know you're here?"

"Of course! He found me passed out at the bottom of the hill and carried me up. When I woke up and freaked out and tried to pull all the hairs out of he mane he was kind enough to put me down and leave me in Grover's and Annabelle's hands." Diana answered.

"Anna_beth_."

"Yeah, her."

"So they explained to you all the Greek myth stuff?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

We were now passing the sand-pit-volleyball-court-thing where satyrs were bopping a volleyball back and forth. "Well I guess we should get you to the Big House, then, and see if some Ambrosia or Nectar will jog your memory a bit."

Diana opened her mouth to say something, but got interrupted someone blowing three short _blurps_ into the horn. "What's that?" She asked.

"The camp horn." I said, drawing a pen out of my pocket. "It usually signals for when it's time for dinner but those three blows means something else."

"What?"

I uncapped the pen and it lengthened into my sword, Riptide. Diana's eyes grew wide. "The camp is under attack."

* * *

Annabeth

My arrow had just hit the center of its target when the horn blew. Not for dinner, though. The three little _burfs_ meant one thing: War. My hand immediately went for my dagger. I pulled the weapon out of its sheath and raced away from archery practice. As I hurried to find Percy and (ugh) Diana and arrow whipped by and landed inches from my toes. Attached to the end was a white flag with the word ειρήνη stamped on it. This translated to peace from Greek. I looked around wildly and saw the Daughters of Artemis (usually also ugh but as of now... Thalia!) charging across the campgrounds. They were all shooting arrows low, towards the ground; all of them saying ειρήνη on them.

The campers examined the arrows and dropped their weapons in disgust. All except Clairesse who lead the Ares cabin yelling "YARGH!" and other unidentifiable war cries (the only reason she screams 'yargh' is because Chiron banned her from shouting vulgarities). Everyone else just hid their snickers behind their hands and tried to calm the Ares kids down. I did not try to help. I just bounded over to Thalia.

"Hey, Annabeth," she greeted as I threw my arms around her. "Oof! I missed you too!"

"There's some new girl here." I said in a tight voice.

Thalia cocked an eyebrow seeing my not-so-hidden-anger. "Is she threatening to kill you? Why all the anger? You look like a cow that sees an oncoming train."

"Do those cows look angry?"

"Why yes. Yes, they do."

"I just don't like her, all right?"

Thalia smirked. "She's tryin' to move in on your boy toy, isn't she?"

I felt myself smiling against my will. "He's not my 'boy toy,' Thalia."

"Lia." She corrected.

"What?"

"I go by 'Lia' now and you didn't answer my question. Is she goin' after your man?"

I swallowed back my semi-hurt feelings (for some reason I was offended she now decided to go by 'Lia.' Don't ask why. Frankly I don't know.) and joked, "Well I wouldn't really classify him as a man, but yes. This girl is moving in on Percy. And she's FOURTEEN! Will you just kidnap her and force her to be a DOA, please?"_  
_

'Lia' laughed. "I'll try."

"Why are the Daughters of Artemis even here anyways?"

Lia's face darkened and somewhere up above thunder rumbled. "Artemis' stag has been stolen."

"What?!" I gasped.

"Yeah. And guess who's being held responsible until its found?"

"Don't tell me." I answered flatly. "Camp Halfblood."

"Yeppers peppers."

"But _why_? I thought we had a whole little cutesy alliance going on after the whole Empire State Battle whatchamabobit!"

Lia rolled her eyes (and now that I've noticed it, she isn't wearing as much heavy punk makeup anymore. When did all these changes come along?). "Did I just hear Annabeth Chase say 'whatchamabobit'? Girl, you've changed since our last battle. Never would I suspect serious, strategic, no- nonsense Annabeth to say something that funny unless it's an insult towards her father."

"I guess Percy's rubbed off on me." I said softly, trying not to let what Lia said get to me. Sometimes she's harsher than she intends to be, but even so it still sort of stings. I mean, I can be funny, right? Sometimes. Right?

"Uh-oh." Lia said suddenly.

"What?"

"Looks like while we've been socializing the Daughters of Artemis and Le Campers have been discussing the whole stag problem." She pointed and I turned to see a rather... Heated argument between Clairesse and some Daughter taking place while everyone on opposing sides glared daggers at each other.

"Oh come ON. It's not that big of a deal." I said. "I mean, sure we're being held responsible for a crime we didn't commit-why would we steal a god's crazy important animal whatever-whatever?- but it's not like you guys are invading our camp. Well... Not BADLY, that is."

The silence made me turn in time to see Lia biting her lip. The only sign that showed she was nervous.

"What is it, Lia?"

"Well... The Daughters... They... They kind of think it'd be best to..."

"To..? What, Lia? Spit it out!"

She sighed and ran a hand through her no longer Mohawk styled hair, as if she did NOT plan on her day being this stressful. "The Daughters of Artemis want to stay at Camp Halfblood till the stag is found."

* * *

Percy

"WHAT?!" Clairesse roared, basically saying my thoughts exactly. "The Daughters can stay HERE! Why don't you have Artemis just set you up a magic camp like she USUALLY DOES?!"

"Because she's out looking for her STAG!" One of the Daughters yelled back.

"Well if we apparently STOLE IT, why doesn't she LOOK FOR IT HERE, THEN HAVE YOU GUYS WANDERING OUT IN THE WILDERNESS?!"

"WE'RE HERE TO MAKE SURE YOU DON'T HAVE IT!"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE WE HAVE IT?!"

"Okay, stop!"

Everyone turned to see who had shouted last. I was surprised to see it was Diana. More than surprised, actually. I was pretty flabbergasted.

"Who are you?" One of the Aphrodite campers scoffed.

"Guys, this is Diana," I introduced. "Diana, meet everyone... And then some. These are the Daughters of Artemis. They sort of... Nevermind."

"I thought Artemis didn't have children?" Diana questioned.

"I thought you had amnesia?" Annabeth (who did this funny/creepy thing where she popped up out of nowhere) snapped.

Diana blushed and looked away. "I remember little snippets of things." She muttered to the ground.

"Snippets of Greek mythology?"

"Maybe it's part of being a Halfblood."

Annabeth mumbled something under her breath but not loud enough for anyone else to hear. I assumed it was something along the lines of disbelief. Before I could ask her to repeat the little comment, Thalia busted through the throngs of people and gave me a friendly slap on the back. I tried not to crumple to the ground in pain. Sometimes Thalia forgot how easily she could shock people. Children of Zeus must just be forgetful that way.

"Percy!" She greeted.

"Hey, Thalia."

"Lia."

"Who?"

"Me."

"What?"

"What?"

"You?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It's shorter."

"It's weird."

"Would you like me to use that lightning bolt you 'stole' to shock you?"

"Not particularly, no."

"Then shush."

As 'Lia' and I had our little discussion Clairesse and some Daughter began fighting again.

"Why would we steal Artemis' stag?" Clairesse asked.

"Because you're idiots?"

All Hades broke loose after that little comment. All the Ares campers charged forward, getting all the other campers riled up and they all started to attack the Daughters, who though it was a good idea (?) to fight back. Obviously it wasn't since (because of the new gods-claim-their-kids rule) campers outnumbered Daughters by at least a three-to-one ratio.

Lia, Annabeth, Diana, Grover and I all just stood there watching it unfold. There was truly nothing we could do. The opposing sides had been fighting for peace since gods know when.

Soon enough Chiron came around and did some bellowing and got everyone all ship-shape and Bristol fashioned. The Daughter of Artemis who had been fighting with Clairesse calmly explained the situation to him.

"Excuse me sir, I'm Fantasia Berkeley, leader of the Daughters of Artemis in place of Zoe."

Lia scoffed at this. Fantasia shot her a dirty look before continuing.

"Artemis' loyal stag has been taken captive by someone. We don't know who, we don't know when, we don't know how, all we know is it was taken and it must be found."

"What are you doing here, then?" Chiron demanded.

Fantasia blushed. "You see, sir, only someone with knowledge of the reality of Greek mythology could have stolen it, so while Artemis is out searching for her stag, she asked that we look here, at Camp Halfblood, to be sure you didn't steal it to spite the Daughters."

"Well then, search the camp and be on your way."

"That's the thing, sir. Artemis requires we stay here until the stag is found."

It was quiet enough you could hear a cotton ball drop (notice I say cotton ball instead of pen because, let's be honest, we've all dropped a pen in a rowdy classroom and you can easily hear it hit the ground. With a cotton ball, though, it's different.) Everyone braced themselves for Chiron's reaction.

"Very well," he finally said, "You may stay in the Artemis cabin."

"But Chiron!" Clairesse cried. "They can't stay here!"

"So you're suggesting I refuse Artemis' demands, is that it?"

Clairesse scowled but said nothing. Fantasia smiled smugly and began to herd the Daughters towards the cabins. Diana sidled up to me, practically pressing against my arm.

"Why doesn't anyone here like the Daughters of Artemis? And you still haven't explained the whole daughter thing to me." She said, staring at me with her wide, baby blue eyes.

Lia and Annabeth shared a look which made me wonder what Annabeth had told her about Diana.

"Um. I can't talk right now. Have Annabeth explain it to you." Annabeth looked at me, her gray eyes wide in a _whoa-now,-don't-throw-me-under-the- bus_ way. Her face quickly morphed into anger when she saw I really was rushing off. Sheesh. If I talk to Diana I get in trouble, but if I let Annabeth deal with her I get in trouble. I just can't win. At least with Diana everything I did was right.

* * *

Annabeth

After finally explaining all the Daughter stuff to Diana, I was able to shake her off and talk to Lia in private. We were sitting on the dock that extended into the lake, watching the nymphs below braid seaweed into each other's hair.

"So that's the little mess getting all up in your boyfriend's grill?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Kind of, yeah."

"I've had an easier time getting _leeches_ off my skin than that girl off Percy."

"I still can't believe you two are dating."

I looked up from the water abruptly. "What do you mean?"

Lia shrugged as if she's said nothing. "Well, last time I saw ya'll, you two were all ways making each other crazy and you always came to me red-faced and ranting." She took off her sandals and slipped her feet into the water. "But now I see nothing's changed. By the looks of it, he makes you livid with his almost apatheticness and, let's face it, semi-stupidity. Sure he can be chivalrous and brave and whatnot, but never for you."

I stood up and felt my hands curl into fists again. Slowly, I began to back away from Lia. "How would you know?" I snapped. "It's not like you're ever around! You skipped out on Camp Halfblood and became a Daughter of Artemis just to escape the prophecy! When you finally come back for a visit, you're this harsh, insulting, 'Lia' girl who is no longer her cool, punk-rocker wannabe self! Now I come to you to talk about a problem I'm facing and all you do is put down my boyfriend! Why? Do you think that's going to make me feel BETTER?"

Lia looked at me, stunned. Stunned, but not shaken. She quickly regained composure and looked completely unhinged by my outburst. "Gods, get it together, Annabeth. I was just trying to shed some light on your relationship. No need to freak out on me just because I'm telling the truth."

I felt myself loosing my grip on my emotions and knew if I let myself go I would really rip Lia to shreds. Deciding against doing that, I turned on my heel and began to walk away. Before I got far, though, I ran smack-dab into Diana. _Oh perfect_, I thought sarcastically.

"Is everything okay?" She asked tentatively, eyeing Lia's forced coolness and my unmasked anger.

Lia smiled in the same way some monsters bare their teeth. "Of course, Diana. Why wouldn't they be?"

"Well you guys look a little upset." She euphemized.

"_Nah_." Lia replied. "We're fine."

I couldn't help but scoff a bit, the same way Lia had done earlier when Fantasia talked about leading the Daughters of Artemis. Diana gave me a sideways glance that included one raised eyebrow.

"Why don't you come sit with me, Di?" Lia offered, patting the open spot on the deck beside her. "We can chill together."

Diana smiled, walked over, and plopped beside Lia. They immediately struck up a conversation that left no room for me. Getting the message, I returned to stomping across the camp.

"There's something wrong with that girl." Someone muttered beside me.

I jumped and turned to see Clairesse, who had magically appeared at my side. "Gods, Clairesse," I exclaimed, putting a hand over my rapidly beating heart. "You scared me!"

"Good." She grumbled.

"What's wrong with which girl?" I inquired nonchalantly.

"That Diana chick."

I threw my hands in the air in celebration. "Praise the gods! Somebody else sees it, too!"

Clairesse ALMOST smiled, which alone was encouraging. The fact we agreed on something was even better. "She's manipulative."

"Is she?"

"Big time. She just convinced half the Ares cabin to make peace with the Daughters."

Disbelief coursed through me. "What?! How?! What?! Why?! What?! Again, HOW?!"

"I don't know!" Clairesse roared. "But I just saw one of my Ares campers shootin' the breeze with Fantasia, the Little Miss, herself!"

"She claims to have amnesia, but knows all these things about Greek mythology. Like, who remembers THAT after getting amnesia?" I demanded.

The horn blew, this time signaling dinner.

"Sit with me at the Hades table." Clairesse growled in my ear. "We have to figure out what to do about this Diana chick."

I nodded. I was supposed to sit with Percy, but I assumed he wouldn't be too mad. If I'm not sitting with him he KNOWS there's a valid reason. Besides, he'll have his precious Diana to keep him company.

* * *

Percy

I couldn't believe Annabeth had left me to fend for myself against Diana. She was sitting with Clairesse-_Clairesse_-at the HADES table, discussing who knows what! They were getting plenty of stares since it wasn't unbeknownst to the campers that those two didn't get along. Really, Clairesse didn't "get along" with anybody. That just made it all the more strange.

"I was hoping to talk to Annabel." Diana pouted.

"Annabeth." I corrected for the fiftieth time. She needed corrected so often I thought about giving up. She was practically as bad as Mr. D. Speaking of Mr. D., he had been mysteriously absent today. Chiron claimed he had a meeting with Zeus about a nymph problem. I knew he wouldn't be happy upon return, seeing we now have one amnesiac for a camper and about fifty Daughters of Artemis joining us.

"Lia seemed really upset with her concerning her relationship with you."

"With _me_?" I asked. What did Lia have against Annabeth dating me?

Diana placed a delicate hand over her mouth, as if she hadn't meant to let that little comment slip. Her eyes were wide and upon removing her hand from her face, I saw she was biting her lip. "Lia... She thinks you don't respect Annabel enough and... Well... Says you're a bad boyfriend to her."

I felt my face turn red as blood rushed to it.

"Ooh, I wish I hadn't told you." Diana said, half to herself, as she slapped her palm down on the table. "Now you're all upset."

I was a little more than upset, but Diana really didn't need to know that. She might try and console me and I really couldn't handle that at this precise moment. Today's been bad enough with Annabeth all mad at me and campers giving me funny looks because Diana has been following me everywhere like a loyal dog. Now the crap with Lia has bloomed and I really didn't need Diana trying to make things better. That would just make it all the more worse.

"Diana, I think you should go sit with the Hermes cabin." I said in my low, I-mean-business voice. At least, that's what I call it. Annabeth claims it's my I-am-so-unbelievably-mad-I-can't-even-see-straight -and-you-should-just-walk-away-now-or-perish voice. Frankly, I don't think she knows what she's talking about.

"Why?" Diana questioned.

"Because, since you haven't been claimed by a god or goddess as their child, you're automatically sent to the Hermes cabin and campers are supposed to sit with their cabin, that's _just the way things work_."

Sensing my anger, Diana stood and scurried away, leaving me at my table, alone. Wondering if I really was a good boyfriend to Annabeth and if she, in retrospect (a word I learned to say, spell, _and_ use in a sentence thanks to Annabeth, herself), she had been a supportive girlfriend to me.

* * *

**Okay. It's not finished and I'm not sure if I should keep going or not. There's a little more relationship drama going on that I'd like because I really don't think Annabeth and Percy would be so distrusting of each other, but... That's the way things kind of turned out. I'd really enjoy hearing everyone's feedback on my story, so feel free to review and tell me if I should finish! (I actually plan on finishing this story if it gets good enough reviews!) Thanks!**

**~Genesis6:14**


End file.
